When we are old
by BNC-3K
Summary: A time in the future, far far away... Doing a summary without spoiling isn't funny and so i faile with this again. Hope you read it! Nearly forgotten: No, they are NOT mine! They belong to Tess Gerritsen, Janet Tamaro and TNT!


This story came to me on a very bad day at work, this day was very suboptimal all in all. Thinking it over and writing it down helped me to turn it into a better day. So, there is no beta-read or proof –reading done, but I wanted it on its way out. Hope you have fun reading it!

Oh and by the way – if you love it, then review as guest or with your pen name, as you like. BUT if you don't like, then write it to me under your pen name or as an pm, don't hide!

 **Every day at about 2 pm she entered the ‚old and obsolete people storage' as she called this place. Every day she made the same moves and had the same thoughts. The place was nicely decorated, high end furniture, flowers and all this stuff but on the other side it was what you could expect by the amount of money the relatives had to pay for the people in here. Slowly she walked through the room, scanning it with decades of practice she got as a detective. Finally she saw the woman she was looking for, dressed in a beautiful light blue blouse and a black pencil skirt, flat shoes and her short hair brushed until it shone. As usual the woman wasn't wearing any jewelry except a small ring on her left hand. It was a simple ring, not a wedding band, the wedding band she had she took of 23 years ago, this small band she wore was a gift she got over forty years ago. The woman was looking into the off, seeing things only she could see, hearing things no other was able to pick up. On her way over there she stopped an "Assistant" as the people were called who worked here, sounded better than nurse.**

 **"** **Did she have any visitors?" she asked the middle aged Asian woman in front of her.**

 **"** **No!" she got as answer. "You are asking every day when you come, may I ask why? I never saw anyone for her except you, never heard of anybody. Though why do you expect she had?"**

 **"** **She had kids, three, one daughter and two sons. Her eldest son died thirty years ago in a car accident, her daughter lives twenty minutes away from here with her family, the other son could be here in less than two hours if he wants." The dark orbs of her eyes never left the face of the old woman in her big chair while she told the nurse.**

 **"** **They probably stopped to visit when she lost every memory who it is in front of her, this happens very often, to see that your father or mother is in no way able to recognize you is often devastating to their children." Angela, as her names tag said, explained. A snort was all response she got.**

 **"** **What is with your family?" she asked the visitor, trying to bring her to other topics.**

 **"** **Divorced a long time ago, four children, one son lives in L.A., one in Houston, and my eldest daughter down in Florida and my younger one over in Boston. She drives me nuts on a regular base with her 'caring', reminds me of my mother." The woman grasped her walking stick, gave the younger one a nod and walked over to where the other old lady sat.**

 **Taking a chair next to her, she sat down and took the hand of the smaller woman.**

 **"** **Hello Maur, how are you today, honey?" she asked, a tear in the corner of her eye.**

 **The one called Maur turned her head and gave her a polite smile. "Fine, thank you for asking. Please don't mind, but do we know each other?"**

 **"** **Yes my dear, we met before." The taller woman said, never showing how sad she was every day when she was asked the same question.**

 **After a couple of minutes, the smaller one turned her head and gave her visitor a long look and a smile.**

 **"** **I really can't remember when we met or who you are but there is something funny."**

 **"** **What is it my dear?"**

 **"** **I remember that I love you! Isn't it strange?" the smile she had on her old face made her seem to be young again.**

 **"** **No sweetheart, it isn't. I love you too. And you know something else, Maura?"**

 **"** **No, I can't remember very much anymore." This came in a very sad way.**

 **"** **Never mind, sweetie, I remember for both of us!" this got her another big smile.**

 **"** **In all we did together and all the time we spent together, I only regret one thing. That is that I was such a coward and never told you how much I love you when there was the time for it." The taller woman closed her eyes for a moment. "If there ever would be the chance to turn back to the time when we were younger, I would do it, grew a pair and tell you, ask you to be with me. Not with this shitty excuse of a man Jack, not being myself with this damned loser I married. And if we would have children together, they would be better than that what we threw out separate."**

 **"** **That would be nice, Jane. But honestly, it was my fault as well." After this, they fell in a comfortable silence, sitting together and holding hands. Just as every day.**

 **When Angela brought the old lady back to her room, she did something, she wanted to do for quite a long time, this time she couldn't resist any longer and so she asked.**

 **"** **Dr. Armstrong, who is the lady that visits you every day? You two are really close."**

 **The older one turned her head and with a bright smile and being far away she said "Detective Jane Rizzoli, the best detective Boston ever had and my wife, why?"**


End file.
